HydricClan
''Welcome to HydricClan, the Clan of the peaceful waters; Welcome to HydricClan -- I am their leader, Flowerstar. Welcome to my humble, peaceful Clan. Make yourself at home, and if you prove to be peaceful, maybe stay a while. We have no reason to fight with you. ''About; HydricClan is a very peaceful clan, rarely fighting with other Clans expect for dire situations. They prefer to stay out of other Clan's business and are very careful to not trespass or become a bother to the Clans bordering them. They live in a small, sheltered hollow, filled with prey and an abundance of herbs, near an old twoleg observatory. The cats of HydricClan have an affinity for the stars, and know the almost exact date by following their paths across the sky. They study constellations and have a deep connection to Silverpelt in this way. ''Join; ''Contact Ev to join this Clan. '' ''Rules; There really are only a couple. #If the leader dies, the former leader's roleplayer chooses the deputy, either one of their own cats, or another users. It can NOT be the same user's as the leaders. Same with the medicine cat and their apprentices. # Go wild. Be respectful and don't godmod or powerplay. Treat the other members of your Clan nicely, unless you're planning a plot that requires meanness. ''Alleigiances; Leader; Flowerstar - Peaceful pale ginger and white she-cat with a soft, sweeping tail, and pale green eyes the color of fresh leaves. Unable to have kits. Roleplayed by Ev. ''Apprentice -- Leafpaw Deputy; Open -- apply on the talk page! Medicine Cat; Open -- apply on the talk page! Medicine Cat Apprentice; Mothpaw - Elegant, slender, silky-furred, broad-shouldered, fluffy, long-furred, beautiful, thick-pelted, creamy-white she-cat with a bit of dark brown on her muzzle, dark brown fur near her claws, soft, ruffled, feathery fur with white tips, and big, bright, calm, pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Warriors; Taigaminor - Wise black she-cat with white stripes, small white paws, and big pine-needle colored eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Apprentice -- Orangepaw Burntfur - Muscular very dark brown tom with black paws, ears, tail-tip, and muzzle, and sharp, dark amber eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Shadefire - Shaggy dark gray she-cat with intese amber eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Embersnake - Skinny, long-furred, sleek, sneaky, muscular, long-legged, slender, mottled, broad-shouldered, kinda handsome, mischievous, dark gray tom with black paws, a paler, slightly cream-tinted underbelly, small, yet sharp claws, and dark, fiery amber eyes. A former rogue. Roleplayed by Dove. Arcanarain - Small, snow-colored white she-cat with three gray paws and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Driftflick - Peppy light gray tom with small white speckles like drifting snow, and pale ice-blue eyes. Arcanarain's brother. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Yewheart - Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Thrushcloud - Creamy she-cat with gray paws and tail tip, and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Snowgust - Delicate, determined fluffy creamy-white she-cat with a brown muzzle, ears, paws, and tail-tip, and pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Birchsun - Slim dark brown tabby she-cat with tufted ears a white chest, tail-tip, warm amber eyes the color of the sun, and a bushy tail. Former loner. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Earlydawn - Gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. Is at her best in early morning. Roleplayed by Ev. Darkshadow - Dark gray she-cat with pale gray-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Apprentices; Orangepaw - Pale ginger and white she-cat with very fluffy fur and dark green eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Leafpaw - Light brown tabby and white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Queens; Mizufur Pale blue she-cat with green eyes. Mother to an unknown tom's kits. (Destiny) Mizufur's kits: Koorikit Pale blue she-kit with blue-green eyes. Ripplekit Dark grey tom with lighter grey and white patches and amber eyes. Lunabird - Elegant, slender, thick-pelted, fluffy, silky-furred, beautiful, delicate, yet strong, calm, long-furred, mysterious, blue-gray she-cat with small, round white flecks, large, fluffy pale gray tufts on her back like wings, pale, calm, misty, dreamy, sky-blue eyes, and a calm, misty, dreamy voice. A former rogue. Mother of Embersnake's kits. Roleplayed by Dove. Lunabird's kits: Flowerkit - Elegant, slender, pretty, gentle, clever, fluffy, long-haired, broad-shouldered, silky-furred, dappled, light brown tabby she-cat with a long, silky, slightly lighter, sweeping plume of a tail, small cream paws, very tiny claws, two small fangs poking out of her mouth, and big, calm, brilliant amber eyes. Redkit - Handsome, slender, long-furred, muscular, skinny, fluffy, broad-shouldered, clever, slightly clumsy, long-legged, bright ginger tom with darker, reddish-ginger paws, cream ear tips, a pale gray tail tip, a black muzzle, a bit of mottling on his front legs, and big, round blue eyes. Sunnykit - Sleek, slender, beautiful, gentle, kind, calm, sweet, charming, short-furred, glossy, elegant, long-legged, dark ginger she-cat with yellow-cream patches, white paws, a small bit of blue-gray on her nose, and big, bright, glowing, warm brown eyes. Lightkit - Slender, handsome, fluffy, long-furred, skittish, yet brave, mottled, broad-shouldered, muscular, sleek, well-built, milky-cream-and-dark brown tom with small, round blue-gray flecks, small, fluffier light brown paws, a pale gray muzzle, and big, wide, round, bright, yellow-green eyes. Deepsky - Little black and white she-cat with round blue eyes. Expecting Burntfur's kits. Elders; None. ''Former HydricClan Members; Deepwater - Lithe black tom with deep blue eyes. Died of old age. Burntfur's mentor and Taigaminor's father. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Rainkit - Delicate light gray tom with dark, glazed blue eyes. Stillborn. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Citruskit - Undersized black she-cat with a white flash on her chest, and soft yellow eyes. Died of an unknown sickness. Roleplayed by Elorisa. ''Roleplaying Center; ''Current Events; *None at the moment. ''Clan Life; Flowerstar stood on the steps of the ruined observatory, gazing out at her clan, and the two kits, Earlykit and Darkkit, who were to become apprentices today. "Earlykit, step forward." The small she-cat padded forwards, blue eyes bright with excitement and nervousness. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is now time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you recive your warrior name, you will be known as Earlypaw. Your mentor will be Burntfur. I hope Burntfur passes down all he knows, to you." Earlypaw's eyes shone. "Burntfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had recived exellent training from Deepwater, StarClan bless him, and you have shown yourself to be cunning and brave. You will be the mentor of Earlypaw, and I expect you will pass down all you know to her." The dark brown tom touched noses with his new apprentice, whiskers twitching in amusement as she bounced in joy. Flowerstar smiled, and turned her eyes to the other kit, the dark gray she-cat quivvering with excitement. "Darkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is now time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you recive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Arcanarain-" "Yes!" Darkpaw squeaked. Earlypaw put her tail over her sister's mouth, glaring at her to be quiet. Rolling her eyes, Flowerstar chuckled. "And I hope Arcanarain passes all she knows, to you." Darkpaw's fur fluffed out in exictement, and Earlypaw rolled her eyes. "Arcanarain, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had recived excellent training from Taigaminor, and you have shown yourself to be kind and caring. You will be the mentor of Darkpaw, and I expect your will pass down all you know to her." Arcanarain nodded, and touched noses with her apprentice, the latter of whom's eyes were sparkling with joy. "Earlypaw, Darkpaw! Earlypaw, Darkpaw!" Flowerstar purred, and padded into her den, tired. Darkpaw bounced up and down in excitement. "You seem exicted." Arcanarain said, eyes twinkling with amusement. The fluffy she-cat nodded. "I am!" Earlypaw rolled her eyes, and glanced up at Burntfur, whom in turn looked at Arcanarain. "Where should we take them first? On a tour of the territory?" The white she-cat nodded, and led her apprentice out of the ruined observatory, with Burntfur and Earlypaw following close behind. Fenris[[User Talk:Elorisa| What has ' magic touched ' ' that it ' doesn't spoil?]] 16:38, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkpaw bounced out of the apprentice's den, with her sister following behind, although calmer. "Earlypaw, what do you think we're going to learn today?" The grey and white she-cat flicked her tail. "I do not know. Something exciting, perhaps." 18:12, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Earlydawn poked her head out of the warrior's den, sniffing the early morning air, her eyes sparkling with vivaciousness. She loved the morning -- in contrast to her sister, Darkshadow, who avoided waking up early like she would a cat with greencough. The Clan had not yet fully awoken yet -- the only ones the young grey and white she-cat could see awake were Flowerstar and Snowgust -- the creamy she-cat was always awake with Earlydawn, ready to face the morning and contribute to her Clan. The young warrior padded out of her den and approached the fresh-kill pile -- the pickings scarce this time of day. Flowerstar gave her a respecful nod, wrapping her feathery ginger and white tail around her paws as she perched at the rock overlooking the camp's main clearing. Snowgust bounded over to the younger warrior and greeted her with a rumbling purr. "Earlydawn! Do you want to go on an early morning hunting patrol?" Snowgust's pale blue eyes were sparkling with energy, and Earlydawn stopped her picking through the pile to give the she-cat a nod, a purr rumbling in her own throat. "Lets go!" The two she-cats bounded out of the camp, and Flowerstar watched them go, pride sparkling in her pale green eyes. 04:57, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ''Images; '' An image of HydricClan's territory. Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Elorisa